


RUNAWAY

by Moon_U (Moon_U1223)



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_U1223/pseuds/Moon_U
Summary: Это совсем не то, что должно было происходить этим вечером. И вообще никаким, чёрт возьми.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Im Jaebum | JB
Kudos: 3





	RUNAWAY

Расписание тура верно подходило к середине. Да, пожалуй, такая нагрузка давала знать о себе, в частности, старыми проблемами со спиной. С этим вполне можно было жить и даже работать, врачи регулярно отслеживали состояние и всё, вроде бы, было сносно. Но после сегодняшнего концерта тупая ноющая боль совсем не давала покоя. Скорее бы домой.

Но пока приютить Джебома готовы только стены очередного отеля, в котором ребята остановились. После ужина он сразу побрел в номер, сославшись на усталость, о своих недомоганиях лидер предпочитал умалчивать, дабы держать лицо и не создавать всем лишних проблем.

В общем то, он и так не слишком часто принимал участие во всех этих буйных ночных посиделках, предпочитая им сон или просто отдых в удобстве с книгой в руках.

Сейчас же, пересекая небольшую комнату, он просто заваливается на кровать, не удосужившись даже включить свет или раздеться. Наконец, лицо приятно холодит подушка, а напряженное тело пронизывает долгожданное расслабление. Позвонки тянет до боли, но так все равно намного легче.

Джебом облегченно закрывает глаза и заснул бы прямо так, если бы не настойчивый стук в дверь. А будто по голове, боже. Тяжело переваливаясь на бок, он с большим усилием поднимает себя на ноги вновь, нужно проверить, вдруг менеджер или что-то важное.

Однако, если это кому-то просто так приспичило нарушить его покой, то лучше бы этот кто-то сбежал прямо сейчас, пока Им не успел дотянуться до дверной ручки. Но за дверью, на свою беду или же на беду самого Джебома, оказывается Бэм Бэм.

\- _О, ну наконец то, Джебом хён, я уж думал что ты куда нибудь без нас сбежал отрываться!_ \- с улыбкой во все 32 тараторил таец.

\- _Очень смешно_ \- Джебом бы закатил глаза и вздохнул, но сделай вдох поглубже и тут же словишь болезненную вспышку, а младшему уж точно знать об этом не нужно.

Вообще, лидер всегда хотел выглядеть перед ним сильным, надежным, в его голове представлялось невозможным вот так обножить свои слабости.

\- _Да ладно тебе, ну правда, чего ты так быстро ушел?_ \- парень уже бесцеремонно проскользнул в номер, прикрывая за собой дверь и чуть понижая голос - _Мы просто хотели выпить еще, повеселиться, вылетать только послезавтра вечером._

\- _Я помню_.

\- _Ну так как?_

\- _Можете отдыхать, я не против, только не переберите там._

\- _Да нет же, я за тобой пришел вообще-то!_

\- _А вот я - спать._

\- _Ну брось!_ \- Бэм продолжал заговорчески нарезать круги вокруг Джебома - _Давай с нами, ты и так постоянно уходишь!_

\- _Бэм, правда, давай не сегодня_.

\- _Не сегодня, не завтра и никогда, да?_

\- _Не утрируй_.

\- _Не утрируй_ , - младший повторил с явной долей издевки, по старой шутливой привычке выпячивая подбородок вперёд.

\- _Ах ты мелкий_ , - уже на этом моменте Бэм поскакал в сторону, ожидая кары за своё отчаянное безрассудство. А Джебом, конечно же, пустился за ним. И на то чтобы нагнать маленького наглеца потребовалось не так-то и много усилий. Может, не так он и старался убежать.

Нагнав свою "жертву" Им тут же хватает его, держа аккуратно, но достаточно крепко. Бэм же всё ещё глупо хихикает, кажется, такой тесный контакт с хёном его ничуть не смущает. В отличие от самого Джебома.

Парень в его руках кажется совсем уж хрупким, одной рукой он плотно удерживает того за талию, даже сквозь рубашку чувствуя выступы ребер на худых боках, а вторая рука зацепилась за тонкое запястье. Кожа под пальцами такая нежная, словно девичья, но не смотря на комплекцию и восхитительное лицо, на девчонку он похож совсем не был. Изящный, но достаточно высокий и широкоплечий юноша.

Когда он стал таким?

\- _Джебом хён? Аууу, земля вызывает Джебома!_ \- Бэм забавно тряс рукой, которую ему вообще-то держали.

\- _Ну так что, хочешь еще подразнить меня или уже пойдешь к остальным наконец?_

\- _Вот я даже не знаю.._ \- тянул таец, хитро прищуриваясь, что придавало ему то самое выражение лица, от которого у Джебома всегда скручивало жгутом где-то в груди.

\- _Я помогу тебе принять единоверное решение!_ \- с этими словами, старший стал подталкивать Бэма к выходу, продолжая удерживать, не внимая отчаянным попыткам сопротивления.  
Но тут Бэм, в попытке вывернуться из хватки, дернулся как то уж слишком резко. От острой боли помутнилось в глазах. Ноги подкосились сами собой и он, возможно, и вовсе упал бы, если бы Бэм не поддержал. Его лицо так внезапно изменилось, побледнело даже, это было единственным, на чем еще мог сконцентрироваться Им, помимо болезненных вспышек. Младший тихонько довел его до кровати, уложив на живот, говорил что-то о докторе, в ушах шумит - не разобрать.

\- _Не..не поднимай шума. В углу сумка, там, в левом кармашке, мазь лежит. Дай мне и возвращайся к ребятам, они давно без тебя заскучали_.

\- _Ага, как же, так я бросил тебя тут помирать._

\- _Ты со мной ещё спорить будешь? Ц, никакого уважения к лидеру_ , - Джебом честно пытался отшутиться, лишь бы отвязался. Он не любил оставаться с Бэмом наедине. Было в этом что-то противоречивое для него. Они слишком разные и вообще..

Из раздумий вдруг вырывает варварское вторжение в личное пространство. Таец резво закатывал его футболку к самым плечам.

\- _Эй, ты.._ \- и прервали его тоже как то резковато. Не дело, совсем распустил.  
\- _Я, я. Можешь потом гонять меня сколько хочешь, но сейчас помолчи, а_.

От непробиваемой наглости младшего и правда порой дар речи пропадал. Югёму он бы такое точно не спустил с рук. Да что там макнэ, он бы и Марку такого не позволил. А этот паршивец..

\- _Чтоб быть лидером, ты хоть с ног не вались для начала_ , - в подтверждение своих слов, Бэм чуть давит на лопатки, ясно давая понять, что у старшего совсем не выгодное положение для возражений.

Оставалось только злостно сжимать в руках подушку, злясь то ли на Бэма, то ли на себя. Тот же, задрав мешающую ткань к самой шее, стал вырисовывать на обнаженной спине змейки лечебной мазью.

От пробежавшего холодка Им инстинктивно морщится, чувствуя как кожа покрывается мурашками.

\- _Ой, точно_ , - где то сверху слышится звук активного трения ладоней друг о друга и вот, уже горячие, они легко скользят по позвоночнику.

Джебом напрягается, это совсем не то, что должно было происходить этим вечером. И вообще никаким, чёрт возьми. Бэм массирует мягко, но ощутимо, тщательно втирая мазь, следуя от поясницы к плечам и назад.

Кожа к коже, так странно, но не расслабиться невозможно. С болезненных полувыдохов Джебом постепенно переходит на ровное, мерное дыхание. Если бы эти руки касались его чаще, он, кажется, был бы самым здоровым человеком на свете.

Так хорошо, что он, кажется, вот вот заснёт, а быть может, всё это и есть плод его воображения. Тонкие, цепкие пальцы, словно не на плечах, а сразу под кожу, глубже, чем можно достать руками. Забираясь прямиком в мысли, оставляя липкие следы невыносимого трепета в сознании. До сстиснутых зубов и сорвавшегося с губ протяжного полустона.

\- _Больно?_

"стыдно"

\- _Нет_ , - это и правда происходит. Не сон и не наваждение. Шеи, кажется, касаются крылья ангела.

Какой же бред.

В мыслях, Джебом уже неоднократно высмеял себя. Ну прямо идиот. Это ведь просто Бэм Бэм. Тот малый, который ему же по плечо был. Когда-то. Ну стал чуть повыше. Сантиметов 15, не больше.

Разве это что то меняет?  
Да нет, дело точно не в этом.

Лишний раз думать, честно говоря, и не хотелось. Хотелось лишь ощущать чужое тепло рядом, иногда он нуждался в этом. Воспоминания о недавнем вопросе, что застал врасплох, всплывают весьма не кстати.

"Хён, а тебе не бывает одиноко?"

Югём, порой, бывал тошнотворно проницательным. То есть нет, Джебом никогда не считал, что ему чего-то не хватает. Он любил быть один. К тому же, у него есть его кошки и целых шесть детишек, которых и так, порой, бывало слишком много.

Однако, в какой-то момент он стал замечать, что в глазах друзей он видит нечто, ему не доступное. То, как менялся взгляд Джинёна, например, когда он находился рядом с обожаемым макнэ.

Может, и Джебом хотел бы увидеть такой же взгляд, обращенный на него, однажды. От кого-то, кто стал бы совершенно особенным человеком в его жизни.

Чувствуя, как мягкие ладони проходятся от шеи и плеч по рукам, до самых ладоней, он знает, что сейчас это закончится. И по велению какого-то, не ясного и ему самому порыва, хватается за чужую руку.

Тут же жалея об этом, ведь младший, к большому удивлению, не торопился её забрать. Он так и сидит рядом.

Благослови господь тот факт, что лицом лидер упирался в подушку и младшего не видел. Это было бы уж слишком. Всё ещё глубоко дыша, он хотел бы делать это тише, лишь бы ничем не потревожить момент.

Утопая в ощущении спокойствия, которое он так искал послелние.. годы? Он так и засыпает.

Просыпаясь только тогда, когда тело затекло от несменной позы, а перевернуться что-то мешало. С трудом продирая глаза, Джебом всматривается в темноту, чтобы наконец сообразить что происходит.

Кажется, это сердце только что пропустило удар, да?

Теперь он отчетливо видел, как Бэм спал, сидя прямо на полу у кровати. Их руки, всё так же, были сцеплены, а сверху на них покоилась и голова неугомонного тайца.

Немного помешкав, Джебом решил затащить того хотя бы на кровать. Будить не хотелось, ведь тогда неловкости не избежать, а куда уж больше. Поэтому он аккуратно тянет младшего на себя, благо, комплекция второго позволяла сделать это без особого труда. Да и он только бормотал что-то невнятное в полудреме, но не просыпался.

Им думал, что такое прокатывает только с маленькими детьми, что засыпают где попало, но нет.

Впрочем, оно ему и на руку. Иначе он не смог бы вот так прижимать Бэма к себе сейчас. Медлит, хотя давно бы уложить его да уйти отсюда подальше, но отпускать так не хочется.

\- _Хён?_ \- Джебом замер, медленно опуская взгляд на начавшего ёрзать в его руках Бэма, но тот все так же не открывал глаз.

\- _Спи.._

Всё же закутав младшего в кокон из одеял, оставив только крохотную часть головы, Им совершил, кажется, самую абсурдную вещь в своей жизни. Перед тем как уйти, он наклонился над спящим, с пол минуты вглядываясь в такие знакомые-незнакомые черты, а затем, оставив невесомый поцелуй на лбу, сбежал как последний трус, сгорая от стыда.

А на утро, не смотря на страхи лидера, всё было как всегда. Кажется.

И взгляд совсем не задерживался на Бэме дольше обычного.

Нет.

Честно, всё как всегда.


End file.
